


Watch the Baseline

by PeachyLeech



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Alternate Universe - College/University, Bartender Johnny, Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, Excessive Fluff, Fluff, Lucas is adorable, M/M, hand holding, jungwoo is a confident gay, jungwoo loves them, lucas has massive hands, that's not a tag but it is now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyLeech/pseuds/PeachyLeech
Summary: “Pshh, yeah, I’m a big boy- man. I am a large man.” Lucas was about to cry. He took a pained sip of his beer, other hand still held in Jungwoo’s.orJungwoo is a Confident Gay on the hunt. Lucas is lost but still having a jolly good time. Hand holding, dirty dancing, and cosmos ensue.





	Watch the Baseline

**Author's Note:**

> Yeesh, I am scared.  
> This is my first fic e v e r so please be gentle with me, I'm fragile.  
> This was demanded by my soulmate. Sorry babe.  
> In conclusion,, I have no idea what I'm doing and I really really hope you enjoy! :D  
> Toodles.

“Yo, bartender dude!” Lucas called over the thumping beat in the club.  
The man in question smirked as he met Lucas’s gaze, “Yes?”  
“You’re doin’ great!” He responded, too loudly, with a wide smile.  
“Thanks kid,” the bartender chuckled, pouring him another beer. He slid it across the mahogany bar, the lights of the dance floor painting the wood a fluorescent purple. Lucas gratefully took the glass in both his massive hands, eyes lighting up and smile widening.  
“Thank you!” Lucas couldn’t quite understand why the man was snickering behind his hand. He figured it was because this song was so wicked! Speaking of, he had to find his way back to the dancefloor, he’d spent far too much time doing anything but dancing.

“Can I get a cosmo, Johnny?” A warm body pressed against his before he could depart, and a soft voice spoke seemingly into his ear. The bartender nodded gently and turned to prepare the cocktail, leaving Lucas with the newcomer.  
He inched away slightly to inspect the stranger. Well damn. Lucas’s inebriated state was not prepared for a face like that.  
“I’m Jungwoo,” The man smiled softly, reaching his hand out to Lucas’s.  
“Lucas! That’s me! Lucas. I am him.” In an attempt to save his introduction, Lucas grabbed Jungwoo’s hand (a little too tightly).  
“Wah!” Jungwoo’s (beautiful) eyes widened, he slid his fingers between Lucas’s, holding his hand up to the purple light, “So big!”  
“Pshh, yeah, I’m a big boy- man. I am a large man.” Lucas was about to cry. He took a pained sip of his beer, other hand still held in Jungwoo’s.

“Sorry for the wait, Woo. Having a good night?” The bartender -Johnny- asked, sliding the red drink across the now blue bar. Releasing Lucas’s hand Jungwoo brought his cocktail to his lips. As he sipped down the purple-painted liquid, Jungwoo made hooded eye contact with (his prey) Lucas.  
“The best,” He responded softly, never releasing Lucas from his stare, “now.” 

Ok. Let’s break this down. This information-overload was a lot for Lucas’s alcohol-addled mind.   
First: he’s had 3 beers. Which is definitely 3 too many, considering his exam tomorrow morning.  
Second: possibly the most attractive man he has ever seen has touched him more in these past 5 minutes than his own roommate has in the past 5 days.  
Third: the lights had now lazily shifted to a dark red, flooding over said man’s face and detailing all of his perfect features; his curved and lined eyes (currently focused on a location just below Lucas’s own); his dark, parted hair, a dark blue when not tainted by the fluorescents (probably softer than anything he’s ever felt); a thick, red, leather choker? No that was definitely a collar (oh my god); his full, parted lips (the bottom of which was being abused by his teeth, also beautiful).  
Fourth, he was staring.  
Lucas ripped his gaze from those flushed lips, just in time to see Jungwoo do the same. Oh.

The lips were moving, forming words Lucas couldn’t make out.  
“Sorry?” Lucas leaned his head forward to try and catch the tail-end of the sentence. Jungwoo smiled, reaching his hand up to pull him lower by the nape of his neck. With lips pressed too close to Lucas’s ear, his hand slightly pulling the hairs on the back of his neck, Jungwoo asked;  
“Would you like to dance?”   
Suppressing his shudder, Lucas grinned, rising from his seat as he took Jungwoo’s hand to help him out of his. Jungwoo, once again, intertwined their fingers. The feeling was comforting and electrifying simultaneously, just how the stranger’s gaze felt on Lucas’s skin. The soft heat of the man’s palm against his own felt far more comfortable than he supposed it should. Jungwoo delicately pulled him onto the dancefloor. 

Lucas’s gaze roamed over the mass of writhing bodies, finally settling back on Jungwoo’s lips. The attention caused a welcome heat to spread over his cheeks. Though the boy wasn’t much taller than himself, Lucas’s broad shoulders and full muscles gave the impression that he was far bigger. And those hands. Not to mention the statue-esque proportions of his face; the large eyes, voluptuous lips. Every (not so) little detail of the boy sent liquid heat down Jungwoo’s spine, let alone the fact that he assumed the boy was a year or two younger than himself (but that was a kink for another day). Suddenly the collar his evil-best-friend had convinced him to wear and the oversized button-down he wore felt far too tight.

Jungwoo, still holding Lucas’s hands, placed them around his waist. His fingers trailed along Lucas’s bare arms up to his neck where they settled in soft hair. Suddenly there was no space between them, no difference between the exhale of one and the inhale of the other. In this loud, crowded club only they existed. 

One of the many many things Jungwoo already appreciated about Lucas was how solid he was. The previously shaky hands found a firm grip around his waist, fingers almost fitting all the way around. The thought of that alone caused Jungwoo’s disloyal heart to flutter and his knees to weaken.  
“I got you!” Lucas, ever too loud, exclaimed, one hand moving to the small of his back to pull their bodies flush against each other.

“Oh my god,” woah. Was that really Jungwoo? Did he just make that   
sound? Was it Lucas’s imagination? Suddenly the head resting on his shoulder lifted, clear brown eyes caught his own. “What’s up, man?” Jungwoo’s eyebrows were pinched in either confusion or frustration. Or something else entirely.  
“You’re so hot it physically hurts. Like. Wah.”   
Lucas’s already limited Korean vocabulary was nowhere to be found as he searched for a response. He instead took Jungwoo’s hands from his hair into his own, and pressed them over his face in an attempt to conceal his flaming blush.  
“And cuter than anything, how do you even exist?”  
“Stoooop,” Lucas groaned into the shorter’s hands. Giggling adorably, Jungwoo pulled his hands away, settling them on Lucas’s cheeks, uncovering a beautiful smile.  
“Much better,” Jungwoo breathed. 

This was dangerous, a game no drunk man won. But how could he not tease Lucas when red was such a lovely colour on his skin?   
Suddenly, the music shifted from a pop ballad to a bass-heavy track, dripping with cheesy seduction. Perfect.  
Taking the hands grasping his own, Jungwoo twirled, pressed his back against Lucas’s chest (so much to explore), once again placing those hands on his hips.  
“Woah,” the exclamation was breathed into Jungwoo’s ear like a prayer. He loved it. Loved the dirty moves their hips made as they found a rhythm. Loved the effect he had on the younger, loved how he could feel it in the rapid rise and fall of the chest he leant against. Loved how the huge hands made their way up and under his shirt, over his stomach, pushing him down as Lucas rutted up.  
“Damn.” Yes. Yes, Jungwoo moaned in public. And no. No, he was not ashamed. 

Lucas, instincts kicking in, leaned down to press a light kiss, more of a brush of his lips, over the sensitive skin of Jungwoo’s neck. Lucas’s hand roamed all the way up to meet the collar around his neck.  
“Is this even comfortable? Doesn’t it choke you?” Lucas laughed breathily into Jungwoo’s neck.  
Jungwoo was almost as breathless as him, “hah. Pull it.”   
What. No he didn’t. Of course he didn’t just say that! Oh but he did. So; Lucas traced the line of the collar over Jungwoo’s skin, relishing in the shivers this elicited from him. He hooked two fingers under the soft leather. The pressure only that gave pulled a choked sigh from Jungwoo, head falling back onto Lucas’s shoulder.  
He pulled.  
“God. I didn’t know people could make that sound,” the shakiness in Lucas’s voice betrayed him.  
Jungwoo would have to thank Ten later.

Three songs deeper into whatever this was, Jungwoo was practically seated on Lucas’s thigh, his hands clinging to broad shoulders. The other’s hands had discovered the wonders of Jungwoo’s ass, and the treasure trove that was his back pockets.  
“Are you thirsty?” Lucas panted into Jungwoo’s neck. The intended response was not a giggle, but that was what he received. “I didn’t mean it like that, man,” he chuckled back, reaching his hands up to Jungwoo’s shoulders, pulling the two apart just enough that he could see those deep, hooded eyes.  
The private smile he was met with started a comfortable fire in his heart.  
“Yeah, I never even finished my cosmo,” Jungwoo’s eyes crinkled as he grinned.  
“Nerd. Let me get you another!” Lucas brought their hands back together, (where they belonged) and lead the shorter back to their seats at the bar.

“Put it on my tab Johnny,” Jungwoo’s words slurred cutely, and (if it was possible) he was even touchier when tipsy. With his legs thrown over Lucas’s, he inspected the taller’s hand yet again. He traced each long finger, measuring their length against his, while Lucas’s other hand was busy massaging Jungwoo’s thigh. His fingers dipped under the excessive rips in Jungwoo’s skinny jeans, finding and abusing the milky flesh underneath. After a particularly hard squeeze, and a particularly breathy whine, Johnny intervened.  
“Alrighty kids, that’s enough PDA in my good christian establishment.”  
“This is literally a gay bar.”  
“Don’t you sass me. Take your puppy love outside,” with a flourish of his dish towel and a sardonic smirk, Johnny left to attend to his less petulant customers.

Jungwoo smiled at his friend, turning to Lucas. It was impossible to suppress his contented sigh as he caught the boy quickly looking down at his drink.  
Bringing his hand up to Lucas’s cheek, Jungwoo directed Lucas’s gaze back to his own.  
“Still shy?”   
Was this even real life? After the fourth beer a cloudy sensation filled Lucas’s mind, but maybe that was just what skin-on-skin contact with Jungwoo did to him.  
“Can you blame me?” He whined in response. The warmth of the long legs over his abruptly vanished as Jungwoo turned to stand.  
“Let me just tell my friend I’m leaving, then we really can take this outside, ok?” Jungwoo bent to ask into Lucas’s ear.   
“Right on!”

“Oh my god, Ten.” Jungwoo dropped into the booth that his friend occupied.  
“‘Sup babe, hey did you get that hot fuck boy’s number?” Ten responded, not looking up from his phone.  
“Rude! He’s really sweet. And loud. But cute loud, y’know?”  
“Oh I know very well,” finally looking up, Ten noticed Jungwoo’s excited smile and general state of disarray. “Is he also a bear? Because you looked like you were mauled,”  
Ten flinched at Jungwoo’s loud laugh. Ah, Young Love. Ew.  
“No seriously, I gotta go. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, Ten. I will never find someone so hot ever again.”  
“That’s just incorrect, you’ve known me for 5 years.” Ten was happy for his friend. Disgusted by the twinkle in his eye and the suspicious sweat on his neck, yes. But happy. Sighing, Ten turned back to his long island iced tea. “Alright, that’s enough sap. Go on, git,” Jungwoo giggled, ruffling his roommates hair as he skipped off.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more coming for this, I just wanted to post it now to motivate myself to continue writing.  
> Thanks so so much for reading this, please tell me what you think!  
> I hope your toast never burns again, and that your houseplants stop dying on you :D  
> Love y'all!


End file.
